Together Forever
by Asukaforever92
Summary: One night at West Genetics Ingrid Bernstein and Marin Maxwell spend the night together blissfully unaware of the events to come the next day. One-shot set a year before the series.


A/N: Hello to all I now come barring my first and most likely only Freezing fanfic though of course that might easily change. I came up wit the idea for this story during episode four, though I just finished the series, because they way Ingrid seemed to care for Marin seemed to be more than just friendly to me. Then once Ganessa told her Marin had sent the first year girls away to keep them from being slaughtered Ingrid referred to her as "My Marin" which again seems much for someone whose simply a friend. Basically, if you don't like then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Freezing

West Genetics was mostly silent as the darkness of the night engulfed the entire campus. It was not very late so many of the students were still awake especially with tomorrow so close. In her bedroom, second-year Pandora Ingrid Bernstein was one of the students still awake though she was not alone: Marin Maxwell was by her side.

"I love spending time like this together." replied Marin as she gently stroked the hair of her friend/lover.

"I know. I wish times like could never end." replied Ingrid happily.

"Yeah, but we're in another Nova clash right now." replied Marin.

"True. If only we had another Kazuha Aoi we could finally end this." sighed Ingrid.

"Don't tell me you got feelings for a dead girl?" asked Marin teasingly.

"You know that you're only one I care for that way." answered Ingrid who turned to face Marin only to have the other Pandora steal a kiss from her.

"Know you now how I feel for you." said Marin.

"I knew that already." replied Ingrid.

"Wanted to make sure." said Marin with a wink as she got up and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from Ingrid's dresser.

"And how exactly did that come from?" asked Ingrid already knowing the answer.

"I hid them here when I visited yesterday." answered Marin pouring the wine from the bottle into the glass and the two girls sipped the it

"This is really good." said Ingrid as finished her glass.

"It's from Tuscany. Thank Attia for it." replied Marin.

"Last time I checked she was from Milan." said Ingrid.

"Her uncle lives in Florence and has a small vineyard were he produces wine." explained Marin as she refilled Ingrid's glass.

"You're really intent on getting me drunk aren't you?" asked Ingrid.

"You loosen up when you've had alcohol." answered Marian.

"I already know your true motives. You're trying to seduce me." said Ingrid.

"I don't need alcohol for that." replied Marin who then shared another kiss with Ingrid.

"You know I love spending time with you." said Ingrid after the kiss.

"Is it more exciting than your Bat Mitzvah?" asked Marin placing her head on Ingrid's lap.

"I'm not really that practicing so I can't really say." answered Ingrid with obvious distraction in her voice.

"You're thinking about tomorrow." sighed Marin feeling the romantic vibe being killed.

"I don't see how you couldn't." said Ingrid.

"It doesn't effect us."replied Marin placing Ingrid's hand on her head.

"Of course it does." said Ingrid as she began to gently stroke the hair of Marin.

"The little girls are the ones participating not us." replied Marian.

"But if a Nova would attack we'd all be called to fight." said Ingrid.

"There are some damn though little girls this year." said Marin, "There's one named Ganessa Roland who shows lots of promise. She could be the number-one ranked Pandora of the first year girls unless someone stronger shows up."

"I'm sure but..." began Ingrid.

"The real reason you're worried is because I'm going too." said Marin.

"You know I get that way whenever you're out and around violence. I can't help it." replied Ingrid blushing.

"Aw, that's so sweet." said Marin gently rubbing Ingrid's face.

"I know you won't even be involved tomorrow but I still have this bad feeling something will go wrong." said Ingrid uneasy.

"Don't worry hon, everything will be fine." reassured Marin.

"I know that but I still can't sake this fear in my heart." replied Ingrid.

"When everything goes fine tomorrow then we'll spend tomorrow night together as well." said Marin.

"I'm just be crazy. I know everything will be fine." said Ingrid, "After all, it's just a Carnival for the first-years, not an actual battle."

"There you go sweetie." replied Marin.

"Promise we'll be together forever?" requested Ingrid.

"We'll be together forever." said Marin.

A/N: There you go my story is done and while I know it was short I was planning on that. Also, I just want to say if anyone is wondering about the Bat Mitzvah comment well Bernstein is a German-Jewish surname. You might have noticed the cover for this has Chiffon and not Ingrid well images of Ingrid were surprisingly hard to come by for me, (Thought my resources are admittedly limited) and besides Chiffon is my other favorites character in the series with Ingrid. I hope you liked my story and please review!


End file.
